


Your Loving Is All I Think About

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra MFEs AU, James is a Galra in this AU, Keith "I'm not going back to jail" Kogane, M/M, Voyeurism, all the MFEs are, he's thirsty for hot Galra dicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After being arrested at the Swap Moon, Keith runs into Galra Officer Griffin, who'd escaped the Castle of Lions when the crystal acted up. Is this a frying pan and fire situation, or are things looking up?





	Your Loving Is All I Think About

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: This is a Jeith Exchange present for quizbowlwitch on Twitter, who only requested "AU". I hope you enjoy this!))

“Ow, you're hurting me!”  
  
Galra Officer Griffin's ears flicked a bit at the familiar voice and his spotted tail swished curiously as he looked over at the source.   
  
Varkon, the resident what-passes-for-Warden-around-here that always seemed too big-headed for his station, was roughly hauling along the Red Paladin, Keith, who was dressed in casual wear.  
  
“Be quiet, pirate!” Varkon hissed.  
  
“I told you, I'm _not_ a pirate! _I didn't steal anything_!” Keith insisted, struggling in his grip.  
  
“That's _exactly_ what a pirate would say!” Varkon said triumphantly.  
  
Griffin rolled his eyes and walked over, intercepting the duo. “What's going on here, Superintendent Varkon?” He asked smoothly.  
  
“Officer Griffin!” Varkon slammed his fist to his chest, the other hand still gripping Keith's cuffed arms. “Vrepit Sa, sir!”  
  
Keith looked up in alarm, his dark-blue eyes widening a bit.  
  
Griffin raised an eyebrow. “I asked you a question, Superintendent.”  
  
“Sir! This pirate was caught having stolen something! Here, I have the stolen object as evidence.” He pulled out a knife with a Galran symbol on it.  
  
“Give that back, I didn't steal it! It was given to me!” Keith insisted.  
  
“Be quiet, pirate!” Varkon hissed again, while Griffin took the knife and examined it.  
  
“I'm afraid he's right, Superintendent. This _isn't_ stolen.” He looked up at him. “ _I_ gave it to him.”  
  
“O-Oh.” Varkon visibly wilted. Keith's brow furrowed.  
  
“I suggest you release him to my care and get back to your job.” Griffin said coolly.  
  
Varkon quickly unlocked Keith's cuffs and then slammed his fist to his chest with a “Vrepit Sa!” before taking off on his hover-scooter.  
  
Keith watched him go while he rubbed his wrists, then looked up at Griffin. “I...uh...thanks.”  
  
Griffin tilted his head slightly and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Let's walk.”  
  
Keith nodded, pursing his lips.   
  
They walked to a relatively-empty seating area and Griffin sat down before pulling Keith between his legs. “Now, I just kept you out of prison. I think you owe me.”  
  
“What...what do you want?” Keith asked.  
  
Griffin looked at the knife thoughtfully. “Where did you _really_ get this?”  
  
He'd seen one like this before, in Commander Thace's quarters. He'd seemed very protective of it. As well as many others he'd visited. How did _Keith_ , a _human_ , come to have one?  
  
“It was given to me...by my mother, before she disappeared. I don't remember her face.” Keith said quietly, glancing away. “At least, that's what my father told me.”  
  
“Let's say your father told you the truth. Are you aware this symbol is Galran?” He handed him the knife.  
  
“No, I...I didn't know.” Keith shook his head. “So, what, you just wanted information?”  
  
Griffin chuckled and pulled him closer, one hand gripping his hair to tug his chin up a bit so he could press his lips to his. Keith tensed up but then relaxed into the kiss, one hand moving to Griffin's cheek and the other to his shoulder, gripping tightly at his shoulder-pad.  
  
  
  
Griffin deepened the kiss, his tail wrapping around Keith's waist, and then broke it to pull him up on his lap. Keith awkwardly tapped at the tail wrapped around his waist, his cheeks an adorable pink.  
  
“In exchange for keeping you out of prison, I want a date.” Griffin said casually. “I'm leaving the Swap Moon in three vargas, so that gives us some time to spend together.”  
  
“I thought you'd...hate me, or something. Attack me, if you saw me again.” Keith admitted. “I put you in a holding cell.”  
  
Griffin chuckled. “Yeah, it was a pretty clever trick. But, I got out when the crystal's venom corrupted the Castle of Lions' system, so it's all good.”  
  
Keith nodded, trying not to think about how the corrupted AI nearly killed them. “So...you're not mad?”  
  
“No, no. I'm impressed. And also amused because, how did you get caught by _Varkon_ , of all people?” Griffin grinned.  
  
Keith sighed. “I asked a vendor if he'd ever seen a knife like this before. He told me the material was from a planet that didn't exist anymore.”  
  
“Well, yeah. It's made from luxite, a material from Daibazaal.” Griffin shrugged. “I've actually seen this knife around, but this is the first time I've been able to hold it.”  
  
“Daibazaal?” Keith asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
“The Galran home planet. It was destroyed by the Altean leader ten-thousand deca-pheobs ago.” Griffin set Keith down and his tail unwrapped from around him. “So, we have three vargas to spend together. Do you want to walk around here? Or, we could spend them in my ship?” He trailed his claws down Keith's back, causing him to shiver. “I could have a meal prepared for us to share, and you and I can...catch up.” His lips brushed against Keith's ear.  
  
Keith blushed pink again and gripped his knife nervously. “I, uh...ship sounds...sounds good.”  
  
Griffin chuckled and then got up, his claws trailing up Keith's back as he did, and nodded for him to follow.   
  
Keith looked hesitant for a bit, then followed him through the mall.   
  
When someone looked over curiously, Griffin wrapped his arm around Keith's waist and rested his hand on his hip possessively, his lips curled into a smirk.  
  
–  
  
Keith looked around as they stepped into the purple-lit Galra ship, passing by a tall Galra standing at the door. Griffin nodded to him and then led Keith through, his hand never leaving his hip until they reached a luxurious bedroom with what looked like a giant cat bed surrounded by a sheer curtain that must've been there mostly for looks, since there was no way it actually hid anything going on inside.  
  
“Do you want to eat now, or after?” Griffin asked, finally leaving Keith's side to lock the door behind them.  
  
“So, uh, what do Galra dates normally consist of?” Keith asked, watching Griffin as he walked around the room lighting sweetly-smelling candles that made him feel warm all over but especially down in the pelvic region.  
  
“Depends on who you talk to.” Griffin walked over and gripped Keith's jacket, sliding it down his shoulders and kneeling a bit to kiss his neck. “And how much time you have.”  
  
“I guess eat after?” Keith said nervously. “Gives them time to...prepare it.”  
  
“Sure? You're going to need the energy.” Griffin grinned.   
  
Keith looked at the Galra with his brow furrowed. “...So, uh...I don't know much about Galra anatomy. And we've never gone this far--” Griffin cut him off with a finger to Keith's lips.  
  
“Shh.” Griffin moved his finger away and then licked it before grinning. “Enough questions. Food first, or sex?”  
  
“I feel like you'd hit me with an 'I told you so' if I chose food last. Uhm, how about I shower and you get the food and then we'll eat and then have...” He faltered then, his face red with embarrassment. “S-Sex.”  
  
Griffin playfully patted his butt and directed him to a side-room. “Don't bother getting dressed after.” He told him as he shut the door behind him.  
  
He then went to a console and contacted someone outside the room. “Rizavi, can you bring food to my room?”  
  
“Griffin! Kinkade told me you've got a _visitor_.” The Galran woman said with a playful grin.  
  
“Yes, that's right. I found Keith.” Griffin grinned.  
  
“The Red Paladin? Are you taking him back to Central Command?” Rizavi asked.  
  
“Nah, he's not my prisoner.” Griffin hummed. “He's here as my _companion_.”  
  
“Well, I'll come and see him when I bring your food.” Rizavi assured him. “See you soon, Griff.” She ended the call.  
  
He chuckled and walked over to continue setting up the room, complete with some mood music from the Earth shop on the Swap Moon he'd grown fond of. By the time Rizavi showed up, he'd gotten everything pretty much set up.  
  
A knock on the door alerted him to her arrival and he walked over to open it. “Hey, let me help you with that.” He took one of the platters from her.  
  
“Don't strain yourself, kitten.” She said teasingly. “I see you have everything but a nest set up.”  
  
“Ha-ha. He's not a Galra, 'Zavi.” He set the platter down on the table and she set the other one down.  
  
“Well, then it's a damn good thing you don't have a knot.” Rizavi playfully nudged him. “So, where is the mysterious boy that's impressed the Emperor so much?”  
  
“He's taking a shower. He'll be out soon.” Griffin replied, then looked up as the door opened.  
  
Keith stepped out slowly, wrapped in a towel and looking a bit alarmed to see Rizavi there. Griffin looked at her and nodded to the door. “Out, Rizavi.”  
  
“Aww, he's so cute and small!” She grinned and started to walk over.  
  
Griffin let out a snarl and she stopped short. “I said to get _out_.”  
  
“Yes, Captain.” She pounded her fist against her chest and abruptly left.  
  
James relaxed and then walked over to Keith. “She's gone now. Let me see you.”  
  
Keith slowly unwrapped the towel and James let out a soft noise of pleasure as he looked him over.  
  
“Beautiful. Flawless.” He cooed, then took his hand and led him to the table. “You're a work of art, my dear Red Paladin.”  
  
Keith smiled nervously and took a seat, then blushed as Griffin removed his armor and bodysuit before going to his own seat.  
  
“Like what you see?” Griffin remarked with a smirk as he sat down to eat.  
  
Keith gasped as he was caught staring and dug into his food, trying to avert his eyes from the very-naked Galra before him. They ate quickly and in relative silence, and it seemed too soon that they were setting down their utensils and Griffin was getting up to coax him away from the table.  
  
“Tell me, my dear Red, have you ever been with a man before?” He cooed as he led the human to the bed.  
  
“U-Uh, no.” Keith shook his head.  
  
“Good.” Griffin grinned and laid him down before reaching for a clear bottle. “You know, they say you never forget your first time.”  
  
“Y-Yeah?” Keith gripped the blanket under him as Griffin sat between his legs.  
  
“I'd love to take my time with you, but we only have a couple vargas left.” He leaned in and kissed him, then started to kiss down his body. “Which, I'm sure, _sounds_ like a lot, but it's really not.”  
  
Keith sucked in a breath and arched his body into Griffin's touches and kisses. He looked down and saw he was leaving little marks, his lips clamping on and sucking with each kiss.  
  
Claiming him.  
  
Keith wanted to ask him to stop, that he didn't want the Paladins to see the evidence of him _sleeping with the enemy_ , but his words got caught in his throat – especially when Griffin wrapped his mouth around his cock and his tongue, god, his _tongue_ started to ravish all over it.  
  
“Y-You seem...nnn...good at this.” Keith breathed.  
  
“I've had a lot of practice.” Griffin pulled off and then moved up to kiss him sweetly. “Usually, my bed partners are bigger, though.” He grinned.  
  
“So...what was your first time like?” Keith asked, then gasped when Griffin disappeared down there again and spread Keith's legs.  
  
“To be honest, I don't remember most of it.” He admitted. “I was in Heat, and I had multiple partners. You saw Rizavi earlier, she was one of them. Kinkade, the guy we passed when we came in, he was also there.”  
  
“Why don't you—ahhn!” Keith covered his mouth with his hands in embarrassment as Griffin pushed a finger coated with something slick into him.  
  
“Don't block it, kitten.” Griffin purred. “Let me hear you.” He moved the finger in and out.  
  
Keith let out a muffled whine of pleasure, one hand moving away to grip the bed.  
  
“As for your question, well, things get kind of blurry when you're in Heat.” He pushed in another finger, earning a soft cry. “But, I've since had many really good sessions with the two of them. They're my best friends.”  
  
Keith gripped the bed with both hands. “Nnn...ahhhnnn...G-Griffin...Griff...iiiiin...”  
  
“Hang in there, kitten.” Another finger and Keith was crying out, throwing his head back. Griffin planted a kiss on his neck fondly as he moved the fingers in and out, spreading them, stretching him, preparing him for something much bigger than these fingers. Then a fourth went in and Keith's erection was starting to throb painfully.  
  
“Griffin...please...” Keith whimpered.  
  
“Just a bit longer, little kit.” Griffin promised, moving his fingers in and out a bit longer before he pulled them out fully. Then he lifted Keith into his arms and carried him over to the window, where he set him down facing it.  
  
“Griffin?” Keith looked at him.  
  
“Put your hands against the glass.” Griffin purred.  
  
Keith's brow furrowed, but he placed his hands against the glass. Griffin gripped his hips and Keith gasped as he was lifted off the ground slightly. “G-Griffin?!”  
  
“Relax.” Griffin rubbed his erection against Keith's ass and kissed his shoulder. “I'm going in, kitten.”  
  
Keith cried out softly as something much bigger than fingers pushed inside of him, the Galra's body pushing him against the glass of the window. “Ah! G-Griffin!”  
  
“Relax, kitten.” Griffin coaxed, pushing in deeper and deeper until he finally stopped, and Keith could feel his hips against Keith's ass. “There. How are you feeling, Red?”  
  
“Mmm...nnnnn...” Keith blushed, looking ahead of him at the stars outside the window. “H-Hey...if I can see out...can they see in?”  
  
Griffin grinned and leaned in, kissing his neck. “And if they can?”  
  
“Griffin...”  
  
“I want everyone that passes by to see you, Keith.” Griffin murmured in his ear. “I want them to know you're mine. Do you know how hard it was to not just take you on the Swap Moon floor?” He slowly pulled out, then pushed back inside, earning a soft cry. He moved one hand up to play with Keith's nipple. “I want the whole _universe_ to know that you're mine.” He pulled out some again.  
  
“G-Griffin, you're being...nnnmmm...unreasona—AHH!” He tilted his head back as Griffin moved back in again and slammed into something that had him seeing stars.  
  
“That's it, kitten. Let me hear you.” Griffin purred, shifting his grip on Keith's hip and moving down to gently grip Keith's erection. Then he started to stroke it up and down as he started to thrust in and out at the same pace.   
  
Keith's cries echoed in the room as he was thrust into again and again, Griffin making sure to hit that same wonderful spot that made him feel dizzy but _oh_ , _so good_ every time he went back in.  
  
Griffin chuckled and kissed his neck fondly, feeling Keith was starting to reach his limit. “Go on, kit. Don't hold back. Let it out, all over this window.”  
  
“P-People will see--”  
  
“Let them.”   
  
  
  
Keith whimpered a bit. This was so _public_! He could see a ship coming into the dock, and then gasped when Griffin pushed him even more against the window, his hand moving from Keith's hip to cover his eyes as he continued to rub him.  
  
“Just let it happen, kitten.” Griffin purred in his ear. “Don't hold back.” He thrust into him a few more times and Keith cried out as he released onto the window. Griffin purred in delight and thrust a few more times before Keith felt the Galra fill him up with something hot and slick. He clamped his lips onto Keith's neck and sucked as he continued to thrust, riding the wave of pleasure as they both emptied out.  
  
Keith moaned and slumped against the window, breathing heavily. He felt so full, but it felt so good. The ship outside had finished docking and he hoped no one was looking out the window during that.  
  
“Good boy.” He gasped as he was lifted up and away from the window, and then he was back on the bed and Griffin was grinning down at him, already spreading his legs again for reentry.  
  
“Griffin...I...” Keith breathed.  
  
“Shhh.” Griffin pushed back inside and Keith cried out, his hands reaching up to grip Griffin's furred arms while Griffin's hand went to his erection again. “You did so well, Keith. Such a good kit.” He moved in and out of him at a steady pace. “Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel so good in the time we have left.” He leaned in and kissed his lips, his tongue slipping between Keith's parted ones. “Mmmnn...”  
  
Keith reached up and tugged the tie binding Griffin's braid, his fingers slowly easing the strands loose as his legs held on tightly around the Galra's waist. “Mnnnn...mmmm...”  
  
Grifin broke the kiss slowly and chuckled. “I'm going to have to retie that.”  
  
“After a shower.” Keith breathed. “I want to...to touch it.”  
  
“Touch it all you want, kitten.” Griffin kissed his neck and Keith moaned, tilting his head back. “Mmm, you'd make a really good Omega, you know that?”  
  
Keith had no idea what that meant, but it sounded like a compliment on his sexual ability, so he smiled a bit before Griffin kissed him again. “Mmmnnn...”  
  
Griffin chuckled softly into the kiss. “You're mine, kitten. All mine.” He purred, moving his lips to his neck again.  
  
“Griffin...” Keith moaned softly, then cried out as he was once again filled up by the Galra.  
  
“My Keith.” Griffin purred. “My beautiful Red.” He rubbed Keith a few more times before the human cried out and released between them, making a mess of his fur.  
  
Keith lost track of how long they were at it. By the time Griffin finally pulled out and took him to wash up, giving him little kisses the whole time, he was too exhausted to care.  
  
“Mmn...tired.” He murmured.  
  
“I bet.” Griffin chuckled. “You kept up very well, kitten.”  
  
He finished cleaning him up and then washed himself before turning off the water and drying them both off. Then he carried Keith to the bed and tucked him in under the blanket with a kiss. “Sleep, little one.” He purred.  
  
“Mmnn...but I gotta...gotta go.” Keith started to get up, then winced and lay back down. “Okay...maybe...maybe just half a varga.” He murmured, blushing.  
  
“I thought so.” Griffin chuckled, then gently tucked him in as Keith drifted off before getting up and putting his armor back on.  
  
His comm turned on. “Griffin, there's someone that wants to see you.” Kinkade spoke.  
  
“Oh?” He asked, zipping up his armor.  
  
“She claims to be a fan, wants an autograph. Kind of cute, small, round ears and glasses.”  
  
 _Pidge_. Griffin's lips curled up. “Sure. Bring her to my room.” He looked at Keith, who was fast asleep on the bed. “And get ready to depart. We leave in fifteen doboshes.”  
  
“Vrepit Sa.” The comm turned off.  
  
Griffin fastened on his breastplate. “Sorry, kitten. You're going for a ride with me, and it sounds like little Green is coming along.”  
  
He finished with his armor and restyled his hair into a braid before turning to the door as he heard a knock.  
  
“Enter.” He commanded.  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a potentially bad situation.


End file.
